


Alone in the world

by sonicfan24



Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Jack doesn't know how to comfort someone, Sad Fluff, crossover Nightmare Before Christmas, sora is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-08
Updated: 2007-05-08
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicfan24/pseuds/sonicfan24
Summary: TRANSFERRED FROM FANFICTION.NETSora runs away because of something he thinks he is to blame for. Jack helps him through his troubled times.(Added the Nightmare Before Christmas fandom because i wasn't sure if it belonged there as well)





	Alone in the world

**Author's Note:**

> fanfiction has decided to flag some of my work and then temp ban me so I've moved my work here. as always if you spot something please tell me and i can fix it, thank you!

A young boy sat in a chair looking into the flames of the fireplace. A skeleton came out of another room, which was the kitchen. He was holding a tray with two cups on it.

"Sora do you want some hot chocolate?"

Sora sat looking at the fire.

"Sora?"

The skeleton walked over and placed the tray on a nearby table and pulled over a chair to sit down.

"Sora are you all right?"

Sora let a few tears slid down his cheek before replying with a shaky voice.

"I saw it again Jack, in my dreams. I saw my friends dying but this time I killed them not Ansem"

Jack sat there looking at his helpless friend before reaching over and wrapping a long bony arm around his shoulders.

"Sora don't think that you would ever kill your friends you cared for them too much"

Sora blinked and his eyelids got lower and lower until they finally closed and he leaned against his only friend.

"I know you think that I would never kill my friends but what about Cloud?"

"What about Cloud? You killed him to release him from the darkness"

Sora blinked to try to hold back the tears but they spilled out and while he cried against Jacks shoulder all he could think about was that he betrayed his friends.

Jack tried to calm the young boy even though he had won the battle against Ansem and had freed all the worlds of darkness he still wouldn't go home so Jack gave him a home in Halloween Town. It was the best he could do.

Jack could feel tears fall from his eye sockets he thought he could no longer cry but it seems he still had a few tears to shed.

'Sora if only you could understand that I believe you did no wrong when Ansem killed your friends"

Sora was drifting off to sleep and he could feel Jack lifting him and carrying him up the stairs to his room. Once he was settled in bed and Jack brought him his Co-Co to help him fall asleep Jack went to his own room.

'Jack I know you believe me but I still feel so alone in the world without my friends Kairi, Riku, Goofy and Donald Duck I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from Ansem'

A single tear slid down Sora's face before he fell into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
